Galletas danesas
by Gwlyth
Summary: AU. Crack./ Lily Zwingli es la criatura más pacífica y mona que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero hay dos cosas que no soporta: que la confundan con un chico por su corte de pelo y la leche del supermercado.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, yo sólo me limito a jugar con los personajes.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Liechtenstein x Dinamarca**

 **Austria x Suiza (?)**

* * *

Lily Zwingli es la criatura más pacífica y mona que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero hay dos cosas que no soporta: que la confundan con un chico por su corte de pelo y la leche del supermercado.

La pequeña Lily trata de poner atención a lo que su acompañante le narra con lo que para él es gran entusiasmo.  
Lo cierto, es que Lily lo intenta, pero es que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que ponerse a escuchar cómo su profesor de violín echó y previamente humilló a uno de los músicos de la Gran Orquesta de Viena, justo un día antes del Gran Concierto de Año Nuevo. Podría disimular un poco mejor si tal vez el austriaco no le hubiera contado la misma historia veinte veces y para colmo siempre de la misma forma. Sin perder ni un ápice de pomposidad.  
El ritual siempre es el mismo: el último viernes de cada mes Roderich decide invitarla a un café en la cafetería que está debajo de su casa, allí él parlotea sobre sí mismo, el camarero alto de pelo rubio desordenado y ojos azul cielo se acerca para pedirles nota, Roderich la invita a un café descafeinado y hablan de Vash, el hermano mayor de Lily, hasta que éste viene a recogerla. Aunque la cosa no acaba ahí, porque Vash siempre acaba teniendo pullita con Roderich.  
Esa es parte de la rutina de Lily, y si no fuera por Vash no aceptaría la invitación. Pero como él suele decir: ''Todo lo que es gratis implica ahorro, y ahorrar es bueno. Por lo tanto, lo gratis es bueno y debes aceptarlo, a no ser que un tipo siniestro te ofrezca caramelos y una furgoneta ande merodeando por allí. En ese caso usa el spray pimienta que te regalé por Navidad y corre, pero antes dale una patada, por si las moscas''.

A pesar de que el café es gratis, Lily le da como mucho dos sorbitos, porque realmente odia la leche de tetrabrick. En verano suele ordeñar a las cabras, pasteurizar la leche y hacer queso con ella. ¿Cómo iba a poder beber leche de un cartón? Si no es leche, eso es más bien agua sucia con tantos productos químicos.

El móvil de Roderich suena repentinamente. El austriaco se disculpa y sale del establecimiento para responder a la llamada. Lily observa desde dentro a través del cristal de la ventana cómo pierde un poco la compostura en cuestión de segundos, hasta que finalmente cuelga, se coloca las gafas y vuelve a entrar. Una vez dentro, Lily finge juguetear con su smartphone para que su profesor no se percate de que lo ha estado espiando.

El castaño carraspea y pide disculpas de la manera más rebuscada y repipi que se pueda pedir perdón porque tiene que ir a recoger a su hijo a casa de su ex-cuñado. Se despide de ella por enésima vez y deposita un beso en su mano derecha antes de salir escopetado del local.

Genial, ahora tiene que estar sola, mirando al techo mientras el café que no piensa terminar se le enfría.  
Un mensaje de su hermano, advirtiendo de que llegará más tarde porque al coche se le ha ido el motor. Eso es lo que pasa cuando compras una chatarra de segunda mano. Si es que lo barato acaba saliendo caro.  
Lily suelta una maldición por lo bajo.

El camarero del pelo despeinado la ha oído y se acerca a ella, preocupadillo.

—¿Todo bien?"

Ella se sonroja inmediatamente y se muerde la lengua.

—S-sí... Yo sólo... Me he... Me he quemado la lengua con el café—miente agachando un poco la cabeza y cerrando los puños bajo la mesa.

El camarero sostiene la bandeja llena de comandas con una sola mano y con la que tiene libre toma a la chica de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro, que se le pone de un rojo incandescente. En un intento de desviar la mirada, puede leer el nombre de Mathias en la placa de su uniforme. Pero los orbes verdes de la chica acaban cobre los azules del camarero.

—¿Q-qué?¿Qué haces?—sisea comenzando a perder la calma.

—A ver, ¿te importaría abrir la boca y sacar la lengua?"

Ella abre los ojos como platos.

—Sólo quiero ver si te has quemado demasiado. El café de la máquina llega a estar tan caliente que a menudo hay quien se quema la lengua. Te preguntarás cómo es que seguimos abiertos. No nos ponen hojas de reclamaciones porque tenemos pastillas para la lengua.

—N-no será necesario... Yo... Estaba distraída.

—No pasa nada, mujer. Yo también me quemo la lengua a menudo. Lukas suele decir que me la debería quemar de manera permanente porque según él hablo demasiado. Pero es que él nunca dice nada y me tiene terminantemente prohibido darle la brasa a los clientes. Lo peor de todo es que Lukas es el encargado cuando mi primo es el dueño de la cafetería. Pero Ber, es de su casta. Tú me entiendes, que no habla ni aunque le den dinero, o sea lo hace pero ya sabes, lo mínimo. Dios santo, ¡son taaan aburridos! Tú les gustarías mucho— dice con aire risueño y el rubor aumenta. —. Es decir, no es que a mí no me gustes, sino que... Yo... O sea tú y... Me refiero a que les caerías muy bien porque tampoco es que seas muy parlanchina. No sé, no te juzgo, no es como que te conozca y... ¡Ah, mierda!¿Pero cómo vas a hablar si tienes la lengua dolorida?¡Marchando unas pastillas para aliviar a esa lengua!

A Lily no le da tiempo decir uno de sus no gracias, no es necesario. El chico rubio desaparece en la cocina y trastea un poco, lo sabe porque se escuchan algunas cacerolas impactando contra el suelo. Finalmente Mathias sale de la cocina con su bandejita en la mano derecha. Se acerca a la mesa de Lily y sobre ella deja un vaso de agua y un plato con galletitas, de esas que vienen en una lata que después las abuelas usan para meter las cosas de costura.

—Espera un momento... Yo no...

—Cortesía de la casa— responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo espero que sí te acabes todo el plato y no hagas lo que haces con el café. Al fin de al cabo las galletas danesas son las mejores de mundo— dice antes de volver al trabajo—. Ya me cuentas.

Por suerte Mathias no alcanza a escuchar el estómago de Lily rugir. La rubia devora las galletitas disfrutándolas, no están nada mal. La próxima vez que Roderich tendrá que decirle a Mathias que estaba en lo cierto. Las galletas danesas habían sido las mejores que ha comido hasta la fecha con diferencia. O quién sabe, a lo mejor lo hace con el número de teléfono que mágicamente apareció en la servilleta oculta bajo esa montaña de galletas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Si es así o por el contrario no lo ha sido, te animo a que me lo hagas saber vía comentario, mensaje privado o señales de humo.**

 **¡Saludos y nos leemos!**


End file.
